1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic cigarettes. More specifically, the present invention relates to an electronic cigarette with a user selectable illuminated function indicator.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic cigarettes have become increasingly popular recently. Electronic cigarettes emulate a tobacco cigarettes, but without the combustion of tobacco during use. Rather than burning tobacco, a fluid is atomized within the electronic cigarette, which emulates the smoke produced in a tobacco cigarette. The fluid may contain flavoring agents such as tobacco flavor, menthol, and others, to enhance the “smoking” experience of the electronic cigarette. Nicotine has been added to the atomization fluid in prior art electronic cigarettes. Since electronic cigarettes are not real cigarettes, they can be enjoyed in designated non-smoking areas, which are increasingly common.
With respect to the similarities between electronic cigarettes and conventional tobacco cigarettes, the design of electronic cigarettes have been tailored to very closely emulate a tobacco cigarette, including flavoring agents, size, shape, and external appearance. Such a design corresponds rather closely in appearance and function to the experience of using tobacco cigarettes. In fact, electronic cigarettes are known that incorporate an amber lamp in the tip end that glows when air is drawn through the electronic cigarette. Thus, the electronic cigarette looks and handles very similarly to a tobacco cigarette, which provides familiarity and comfort to the user. On the other hand, since an electronic cigarette also looks just like a tobacco cigarette to others in the vicinity of the electronic cigarette user. This can be somewhat problematic where a third party may approach an electronic cigarette user with concerns about its use in a designated non-smoking environment. Thus, it can be appreciated that there is a need in the art for an electronic cigarette that provides a nearly identical user experience as the tobacco cigarette when desired, but that also overcomes the aforementioned problems in the art.